


Honey, You're Home

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Honey, You're Home [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Donna remembers, M/M, Mpreg, The Master has control of Gallifrey, but is mentioned, it's in the past, off screen rape, post Day of the Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Where the Tenth Doctor never regenerated. The Day of The Doctor occurred with Ten, Nine, and War. The Tenth Doctor tracks down Gallifrey with the help of Donna, who remembers, and Jack. He's got some news for The Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, You're Home

            The Doctor saw a defeated, battered Rassilon sitting in a glass paneled cell set into the wall of the of what had, at one point, been the Gallifreyan High Council’s chambers but now resembled a throne room. His eyes met those of the old Time Lord leader. Rassilon’s eyes fell and his body sagged in defeat. For the first time in many years The Doctor was truly terrified; he hated the old Time Lord, but his surrender scared him. Rassilon never gave up. The two Time Lords sat in silence, waiting.

            Slowly the sounds of feet approached. Armed guards entered. Before The Doctor could see who they were guarding he heard an all too familiar voice.

            “Honey…you’re home!” The Master swept into the room smirking at The Doctor. “Don’t worry about your little pet or the freak. They’re alive, well, the freak is always alive…’

            “Master, don’t do anything rash.”

            “Rash? When have I ever acted rash?” He held The Doctor’s chin up. “Oh that’s right, my acting rash saved your precious Earth by throwing myself into the final days of the Time War!” He tossed The Doctor’s chin up. He took a few steps away and then spun on his heels. “Doctor…Doctor…Doctor I fought the whole High Council after you pulled that little stunt. They had me penned up. I thought you’d come back for me! But you ran off again to your _Earth girls_!”

            “No! I couldn’t find you. Gallifrey was lost. I’ve been searching, running to get here before…please, Master. We have to stop this, have to stop running from each other. Do you remember what you did every. single. night. during the year-that-never-was? You do. And you know what we did all those years ago, when we were children, really. You knew you’d get away with everything you did to me that year, because under Time Lord Law, which is respected by the Shadow Proclamation, none of it was a crime.”

            Rassilon was listening intently from his cell, trying to figure out it all out.

            “Your point being…” The Master asked, cruelly.

            The Doctor collected himself and held himself a bit taller. “You raped me. Every. Night. The Time Lord’s might not acknowledge it because when we were so very young, we bonded, but the humans do. They realized that just because we’re ‘married’ you can still rape me. They’re more advanced in that aspect at least. But Master even if you didn’t commit a crime under Time Lord Law you know all that rape can’t be without consequences. I never would have come back. I would have run from you for the rest of my life, but I…I…I’m pregnant. I came to find you, so don’t punish Donna and Jack. Let them go.”

            Rassilon hit his head against his cell wall. His last hope had been The Doctor, that The Doctor could save them from The Master. That hope was gone now; they were bonded; The Doctor was pregnant; it was over. Gallifrey had fallen.


End file.
